Protein kinases represent a large family of enzymes, which catalyze the phosphorylation of target protein substrates. The phosphorylation is a transfer reaction of a phosphate group from ATP to the protein substrate. Common points of attachment for the phosphate group to the protein substrate include, for example, a tyrosine, serine or threonine residue. Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) are enzymes, which catalyze the phosphorylation of specific tyrosine residues in cellular proteins. Examples of kinases in the protein kinase family include, without limitation, abl, Akt, bcr-abl, Blk, Brk, Btk, c-kit, c-Met, c-src, c-fms, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, CDK10, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, Erk, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, flt-1, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-1R, INS-R, Jak, KDR, Lck, Lyn, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie, tie2, TRK, Yes, and Zap70. Due to their activity in numerous cellular processes, protein kinases have emerged as important therapeutic targets.
Protein kinases play a central role in the regulation and maintenance of a wide variety of cellular processes and cellular function. For example, kinase activity acts as molecular switches regulating inflammatory cytokine production via various pathways. Uncontrolled or excessive cytokine production has been observed in many disease states, and particularly in those related to inflammation.
The p38 protein kinase has been reported to be involved in the regulation of inflammatory cytokines. Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and Tumor Necrosis Factor α (also referred to herein as TNF-α or TNF) are pro-inflammatory cytokines secreted by a variety of cells, including monocytes and macrophages, in response to many inflammatory stimuli (e.g., lipopolysaccharide (LPS)) or external cellular stress (e.g., osmotic shock and peroxide).
Elevated levels of TNF-α over basal levels have been implicated in mediating or exacerbating a number of disease states including rheumatoid arthritis (RA); osteoarthritis; rheumatoid spondylitis; gouty arthritis; inflammatory bowel disease (IBD); adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS); psoriasis; Crohn's disease; allergic rhinitis; ulcerative colitis; anaphylaxis; contact dermatitis; asthma; muscle degeneration; cachexia; Reiter's syndrome; type II diabetes; bone resorption diseases; graft vs. host reaction; ischemia reperfusion injury; atherosclerosis; brain trauma; multiple sclerosis; cerebral malaria; sepsis; septic shock; toxic shock syndrome; fever, and myalgias due to infection. HIV-1, HIV-2, HIV-3, cytomegalovirus (CMV), influenza, adenovirus, the herpes viruses (including HSV-1, HSV-2), and herpes zoster are also exacerbated by TNF-α.
TNF-α has been reported to play a role in head trauma, stroke, and ischemia. For instance, in animal models of head trauma (rat), TNF-α levels increased in the contused hemisphere (Shohami et al., J. Cereb. Blood Flow Metab. 14:615 (1994)). In a rat model of ischemia wherein the middle cerebral artery was occluded, the levels of TNF-α mRNA of TNF-α increased (Feurstein et al., Neurosci. Lett., 164:125 (1993)). Administration of TNF-α into the rat cortex has been reported to result in significant neutrophil accumulation in capillaries and adherence in small blood vessels. TNF-α promotes the infiltration of other cytokines (IL-1β, IL-6) and also chemokines, which promote neutrophil infiltration into the infarct area (Feurstein, Stroke 25:1481 (1994)).
TNF-α appears to play a role in promoting certain viral life cycles and disease states associated therewith. For instance, TNF-α secreted by monocytes induced elevated levels of HIV expression in a chronically infected T cell clone (Clouse et al., J. Immunol. 142:431 (1989)). Landevirta et al., (Am. J. Med. 85:289 (1988)) discussed the role of TNF-α in the HIV associated states of cachexia and muscle degradation.
TNF-α is upstream in the cytokine cascade of inflammation. As a result, elevated levels of TNF-α may lead to elevated levels of other inflammatory and proinflammatory cytokines, such as IL-1, IL-6, and IL-8. Elevated levels of IL-1 over basal levels have been implicated in mediating or exacerbating a number of disease states including rheumatoid arthritis; osteoarthritis; rheumatoid spondylitis; gouty arthritis; inflammatory bowel disease; adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS); psoriasis; Crohn's disease; ulcerative colitis; anaphylaxis; muscle degeneration; cachexia; Reiter's syndrome; type II diabetes; bone resorption diseases; ischemia reperfusion injury; atherosclerosis; brain trauma; multiple sclerosis; sepsis; septic shock; and toxic shock syndrome. Viruses sensitive to TNF-α inhibition, e.g., HIV-1, HIV-2, HIV-3, are also affected by IL-1.
Antagonism of TNF-α has been reported to be beneficial for treating uveitis (Reiff et al, A&R 44:141-145 (2001)); Sepsis (Abraham, Lancet, 351:929 (1998)); Systemic Lupus Erythrematosis (SLE) (Aringer, A&R, 50:3161 (2004)); Graft vs Host Disease (Couriel, Curr. Opinion Oncology, 12:582 (2000)); Polymyositis and Dermatomyositis (Labiache, Rheumatology, 43:531 (2004)); Type II diabetes (Ruan, Cytokine GF Review, 14:447 (2003)); Sjogren's disease (Marriette, A&R, 50:1270 (2004)), Sarcoidosis (Roberts, Chest, 124:2028 (2003)); Wegener's granulomatosis (WGET, New England J. Med., 352:351 (2005)) and post MI cardiac dysfunction (Sugano et al, Mol. Cell Bioch., 266:127 (2004)). In addition, TNF-α has been reported to play a role in SAPHO, periodic fever, relapsing polychrondritis, multicentric reticulohistiocytosis, macrophage activation syndrome, Hyper IgD syndrome, familial Hibernian fever, Pyoderma gangrenosum, Cochleovestibular disorders, Cicatrical pemphigoid, Herniated intervertebral disc diseases, amyloidosis, CINCA syndrome, myelodisplastic syndrome, alcoholic hepatitis, and endometriosis. Finally, indications which have already been approved for treatment with a therapeutic agent which modulates TNF-α levels in the plasma, and/or other pro-inflammatory cytokines, include without limitation, inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), psoriatis arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis and juvenile RA.
TNF-α and IL-1 appear to play a role in pancreatic β cell destruction and diabetes. Pancreatic β cells produce insulin which helps mediate blood glucose homeostasis. Deterioration of pancreatic β cells often accompanies type I diabetes. Pancreatic β cell functional abnormalities may occur in patients with type II diabetes. Type II diabetes is characterized by a functional resistance to insulin. Further, type II diabetes is also often accompanied by elevated levels of plasma glucagon and increased rates of hepatic glucose production. Glucagon is a regulatory hormone that attenuates liver gluconeogenesis inhibition by insulin. Glucagon receptors have been found in the liver, kidney and adipose tissue. Thus, glucagon antagonists are useful for attenuating plasma glucose levels (WO 97/16442, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). By antagonizing the glucagon receptors, it is thought that insulin responsiveness in the liver will improve, thereby decreasing gluconeogenesis and lowering the rate of hepatic glucose production. Elevation of glucose levels along with the reduced expression of IL-1Ra, an antagonist of IL-1 signaling, leads to impaired insulin secretion, decreased cell proliferation and apoptosis. Inhibiton of IL-1 action has been shown to improve glycemia, b-cell secretory function and reduce markers of systemic inflammation (Larsen, New England J. Med., 356: 1517 (2007).
In rheumatoid arthritis models in animals, multiple intra-articular injections of IL-1 led to an acute and destructive form of arthritis (Chandrasekhar et al., Clinical Immunol Immunopathol., 55:382 (1990)). In studies using cultured rheumatoid synovial cells, IL-1 is a more potent inducer of stromelysin than is TNF-α (Firestein, Am. J. Pathol., 140:1309 (1992)). At sites of local injection, neutrophil, lymphocyte, and monocyte emigration has been observed. The emigration is attributed to the induction of chemokines (e.g., IL-8), and the up-regulation of adhesion molecules (Dinarello, Eur. Cytokine Netw., 5:517-531 (1994)).
IL-1 also appears to play a role in promoting certain viral life cycles. For example, cytokine-induced increase of HIV expression in a chronically infected macrophage line has been associated with a concomitant and selective increase in IL-1 production (Folks et al., J. Immunol., 136:40 (1986)). Beutler et al. (J. Immunol., 135:3969 (1985)) discussed the role of IL-1 in cachexia. Baracos et al. (New Eng. J. Med., 308:553 (1983)) discussed the role of IL-1 in muscle degeneration.
In rheumatoid arthritis (RA), both IL-1 and TNF-α induce synoviocytes and chondrocytes to produce collagenase and neutral proteases, which leads to tissue destruction within the arthritic joints. In an in-vivo animal model of arthritis, i.e., collagen-induced arthritis (CIA) in rats and mice, intra-articular administration of TNF-α either prior to or after the induction of CIA led to an accelerated onset of arthritis and a more severe course of the disease (Brahn et al., Lymphokine Cytokine Res. 11:253 (1992); and Cooper, Clin. Exp. Immunol., 898:244 (1992)). IL-1 and TNF-α have been implicated in pro-inflammatory mechanisms in many human diseases including inflammatory arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease sepsis syndrome and both acute and cheonis inflammation of many organs. (Vassali P., The Pathophysiology of Tumor Necrosis Factors, Ann. Rev. Immunology 10: 411-452 (1992) and Dinarello C A, Biologic Basis for Interluekin-1 in disease, Blood, 87:2095-2147 (1996)).
IL-6 also appears to play a role in, and therefore have applications to, pro-inflammatory and other malignant diseases. Particularly, deregulated levels of IL-6 are associated with various immunological diseases, such as RA, systemic juvenile idiopathic arthritis (sJIA), polyarticular type JIA, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), vasculitis syndrome, Castleman Disease and Crohn's Disease; transplantation conditions such as acute rejection and graft-versus-host disease (GVHD); respiratory diseases such as interstitial pneumonia and bronchial; asthma; bone diseases such as osteoporosis and Paget's disease, as well as various malignant disease including multiple myeloma, renal cancer, prostate cancer, cardiac mixoma, Kaposis sarcoma, Mesothelioma, Malignant lymphoma, lung cancer and gastric cancer. (Nishimoto and Kishimoto, Review, 2: 619-625 (2006)). It follows that the reduction and/or regulation of IL-6 levels may be useful for treatment of one or more of the above diseases.
IL-8 has been implicated in exacerbating and/or causing many disease states in which massive neutrophil infiltration into sites of inflammation or injury (e.g., ischemia) is mediated by the chemotactic nature of IL-8, including, but not limited to, the following: asthma, inflammatory bowel disease, psoriasis, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cardiac and renal reperfusion injury, thrombosis and glomerulonephritis. In addition to the chemotaxis effect on neutrophils, IL-8 also has the ability to activate neutrophils. Thus, reduction in IL-8 levels may lead to diminished neutrophil infiltration.
The role and activity of the p38 protein in RA and other pro-inflammatory cytokine mediated diseases and conditions are becoming better understood. For example, Korb et al., Arthritis and Rheumatism, 54: 2745-2756 (2006) describes the activation of the p38 alpha (p38α) and p38 gamma (p38γ) and the role which these two isoforms play in the development and progression of RA. Korb further describes the correlation between expression of p38 and the incidence of CRP in RA. Korb has found that the expression of these isoforms dominate in patients with chronic inflammation and, therefore, concludes that effective strategies to inhibit p38 kinase should aim to specifically target either or both of the isoforms. Medicherla et al., J. Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 318, 132-141 (2006) and Nishikawa et al., Arthritis & Rheumatism, 48, 2670-2681 (2003) describe results of an in-vivo collegan-induced arthritis (CIA) model in the rat and mouse. More specifically, they report that, in both animals, inhibition of p38α activity and related signaling improved clinical score and reversed bone and cartilage destruction. Ferrari, Cardiovascular Research 37:554 (1998) and Jacobsson et al., J Rheum. 32:1213 (2005) describe how pro-inflammatory cytokines, such as TNF and IL-1, play a role in cadiovascular disease. More specifically, they have found that blocking or reducing the levels of TNF-α have a protective effect, and reduce the incidence of cardiovascular disease in RA patients. Behr et al., Circulation, 104, 1292 (2001) describes the ability and efficacy of a p38 kinase inhibitor in treating hypertensive cardiac hypertrophy.
Several approaches have been taken to block the effect of TNF-α. One approach involves using soluble receptors for TNF-α (e.g., TNFR-55 or TNFR-75), which have demonstrated efficacy in animal models of TNF-α-mediated disease states. A second approach to neutralizing TNF-α using a monoclonal antibody specific to TNF-α, cA2, has demonstrated improvement in swollen joint count in a Phase II human trial of rheumatoid arthritis (Feldmann et al., Immunological Reviews, pp. 195-223 (1995)). These approaches block the effects of TNF-α and IL-1 by either protein sequestration or receptor antagonism.
Yet another approach to block the effect of TNF-α, and other pro-inflammatory cytokines, has been to modulate the activity of the p38 kinase enzyme. For example, the PCT publication, WO 04/010995, published on Feb. 5, 2004, describes fused heteroaryl derivatives for use as p38 kinase inhibitors in the treatment of I.A. and rheumatoid arthritis; PCT publication, WO 2005/009937, published on Feb. 3, 2005, describes 5-membered heterocycle-based p38 kinase inhibitors; U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,644, issued Oct. 21, 2003, describes fused nitrogen-containing bicyclic ring systems as p38 inhibitors; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,380, issued Sep. 21, 2004, describes amide derivatives as p38 inhibitors. Despite the ongoing efforts, there needs to be effective anti-inflammatory agents which regulate the production of pro-inflammatory cytokines, including TNF-α, IL-1β, IL-6 and/or IL-8.